everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fabian Coppel
Fabian Coppel is the son of Doctor Coppelius from Coppelia. He is the "brother" of Galatea Coppel. Info Name: Fabian Coppel Age: 14 Parent's Story: Coppelia Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Franz Stahlbaum Secret Heart's Desire: To become a wonderful toymaker like my father. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making toys. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Veruschka Mazurka, but she doesn't notice me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be excessively idealistic at times. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. This is a class that helps me express my creativity. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm nervous about using the stove. Best Friend Forever After: My "sister" Galatea. Character Appearance Fabian is tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wears a blue jacket over a white shirt, a green tie, and blue shorts. Personality Fabian is a quiet, somewhat introverted guy. He inherited a love of making dolls and other toys from his father. He tends to spend a lot of time doing maintenance on his mechanical projects. He is a wide-eyed idealist who always thinks that he can make the perfect toy. He is very close with his "sister" Galatea. Biography Hallo! I'm Fabian Coppel, the son of Doctor Coppelius. My father was a skilled inventor who made a lifelike doll called Coppelia. A boy named Franz fell in love with the doll. My father decided to take the young man's soul to bring the doll to life. He was saved by Swanilda and her maidens. Afterwards, my father tried to confront Franz, but he and Swanilda paid him off with gold. Father was married before his story began, and not too long after the whole Coppelia incident he had me. Sadly, my mother died in a railway accident when I was little, and Father has raised me alone. He's continued to make dolls over the years. A few years ago, he made a doll named Galatea, with the intent of making her a professional dancer. Me and Galatea grew close and came to love each other as siblings. While Galatea is busy doing her dancing, I'm busy helping my father in the workshop. I want to become a toymaker just like him. He admires my workmanship and thinks I'll make a good toymaker. Making mechanical toys keeps me busy, since Father often has to go to conventions. Ever After High is a pretty cool place, and I'm excited that Galatea is going here too. There's lots of fun classes, including an arts and crafts class, where I can make toys. I've still got a long way to go to be an expert toymaker like Father, but it's a start. Knowing how to make toys will help me a lot with my future. I would like to follow my destiny, but I'm not thrilled with the idea of trying to steal someone's soul. That sounds a little creepy (okay...more than a little creepy). Lots of other kids attend this school. Franz and Swanilda have their own daughter, Veruschka. She's quite popular among the students, and she's also very nice. I have a little crush on her. I would love her to notice me, but I don't have the courage to tell her that I like her. I hope I gain the courage to tell her. Trivia *Fabian's surname refers to his father Doctor Coppelius. *Fabian has a pet Maine Coon cat named Nudel. *If he were an original character, he would be voiced by Nicolas Roye. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:Coppelia Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German